Question: What is the greatest common factor of $3$ and $2$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(3, 2) = {?}$
Explanation: The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $3$ and $2$ The factors of $3$ are $1$ and $3$ The factors of $2$ are $1$ and $2$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $3$ and $2$ is $1$. $\operatorname{gcf}(3, 2) = 1$